buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius Buthuaian Colony and Resistance
''------Under-Development------'' "We were once a civilized race, others in our universe called us the "Heaven Planet". We were highly advanced in technology and preserving our environment. We were diverse in culture and history dating back centuries. But, our advancement became our downfall. Our lands that were so fruitful, are now dry, dead, polluted, uninhabitable. The air that was once pure is now filled by toxins the Dark Force's produced from their factories. Innocent men, women, children had died during this war..its not even a war anymore, it's a genocide. Once a former and mannered race is now on brink of extinction, we now have hope, to all the surviving Buthuaian's or other species out there in the universe. This is Princess Oasis broadcasting from the Buthuaian Colony on Mobius, I am sending this transmission to tell you that we are still here, we will fight, we will survive, and we will prosper. The colony will welcome all with open arms. Now lets fight for what our people shed their blood for, what our ancestors gave their lives for us, long live Buthua! This is Oasis, hoping this message reaches to all you, signing out." '----Transmission Ends-----' Buthuaian Colony, Mobian Desert: Version 01: Located in the Mobian Desert, the colony was created by Princess Oasis herself. This small village is under-development but harvest's a strong satellite dish token from one of Dr.Eggman's Outpost, which is used for transferring transmission's among other buthuaians or struggling races. The colony does have a solar-power plant and an efficient water filtration system. The colony is also heavy supported by the remaining men and women of Buthuaian Army, which is now known as the Buthuaian Resistance. Version: 02: Will be announced during Season 2 of my fan Fic.. Stats: Status: Operational Main Purpose: 'Refugee Camp & Command Center '''Current Residents: ' Adults- 8 Teenagers- 2 Childern- 2 '''Resident Pictures & Names: (Some Pic's aren't uploaded, or waiting for creaters approval) Families: 1 -The Roberts (2 Adults, 2 Childern) Couples: 1 - Nubis William III & Oasis Lipsion - Rachel the Lynx & Lucario the Hedgehog Singles: 3 - Cyclone Jefferson - Augustus Fredrick Jr. - Professor Nelson - Ashley the Cat Defenses: - 2 Desert Camouflage 50cal. Quad Anti-Aircraft Gun's - Nubis's Air Defense - Captured Dark Force's Generation 4 Mech - Buthuaian Resistance - A medium reinforced wall (3-4ft thick of concrete an metal) - Escape Passages incase of emergencies. Veichles: Nubis's Messerschmitt Bf 109 "Yellow Hornet" Map: Soon to be published.... Buthuaian Resistance: The remaining Buthuaian's or volunteer's from other species that are rising up against the Dark Forces, preventing them from invading Mobius or other species that are in the same fate as Buthua. Current List: - Professor Nelson (Chief Engineer/ Incharge of creating 5th Artilery Company in the near future) - Nubis the Fox (Pilot) - the Fox Oasis the Fox (Field Leader) - Cyclone the Ferret (Co-Pilot) - Augustus the Fox (Tank Support- Sniper/ Field Doctor) - Rachel the Lynx (Tank Driver/ Foot Soldier) - Ashley the Cat (Royal Guard/ Foot Soldier/ Dismount Troop) Category:Places Category:Group Category:History Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015